Gossip girls
by Nadia26
Summary: WWE version of the famous TV-series
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

John Cena was finally enjoying his holidays. Being the World's Heavyweight Champion had its benefits but it was too tiring. Luckily, he had managed to take some days off, thanks to Stephanie McMahon. He arrived home in Boston where he could be taken care by his parents and enjoy his brothers' company.

The evening of his arrival home, also brought a heavy rain, and with it pouring outside, John decided to stay home instead of going out to the bars with his friends.

"_Let's see what's up with the WWE"_ he thought. He opened his computer and connected to the internet. He went to the WWE website. "_John Cena has been injured and he's off for two weeks_" was the title on the front page."_Okay, I already know that_", he laughed.

Then, he heard a familiar pop. He opened his e-mail inbox and saw an e-mail of an unknown sender. "_Gossip girls' site is now up. Go and check it out! "_ he read aloud. He saw a link below the message "_www .w- gossipgirlz. com_".

"_And I thought that gossip girl was a show on tv_" he heard a voice behind him

"_Oh hello cuz! What do you think, should I follow the link or not?_"

"_Why not? It can be entertaining!_" Lynn replied. He clicked on the link and went to an unknown site.

_**Welcome to Gossip girlz website**_

_**Our mission is to reveal all secrets inside the WWE. People deserve to learn the truth about their favorite superstars' and divas' little secrets and sins. We don't desire to be known but we will let out some facts about us. We are just two girls who want to have fun! And we will, just from next week. Stay tuned!**_

_**Greetings,**_

_**T-J and Lee Red**_

John was astonished. "_Well, that will be fun_" he heard Lynn's voice behind him. John nodded. He would be waiting to find what was next…

A/N:I don't know if I should continue or was just an idea that popped inside my you want me to continue or have any suggestions just leave me a review:)

A/N:Special thanks to brennabear who encouraged me to upload this story:)


	2. She is my sin

**She is my sin **

Not long after John Cena learned the existence of he discovered that all the members of WWE roster were aware of this too. The rest of the week wasn't really interesting for anyone because one thing was stuck in their mind :"Was the warning true? Would "T-J" and "Lee Red", as they liked to call themselves, had even a slight possibility to know anything about them?"

Thursday evening came really fast and it found each and every WWE superstar and diva stuck on their computers. They had started a conversation on msn but after four minutes any interest was lost and awkward silence had fallen.

Bad_Shad: Com'ooooonnnn guys!! Silence sucks!

Kingoftheworld: Oh please, shut the hell up!

Bad_Shad: And what will you do to me Jericho? Call me out as a hypocrite or a liar in next RAW?

Kingoftheworld: And even worse I can assure you…::::

King_of_kings-3H:There's no need to fight, will you ever understand this? We need to be united against our common enemy.

HBK: If there is an enemy after all…

Kingoftheworld: What do you mean Shawn?

HBK: Maybe that "Gossip Girlz" stuff is just a joke. I don't really think we should worry about it…

Then, the familiar sound of a new mail was heard.

SoulTaker: Did everyone hear that?

M.e.l.i.n.a.:I did!

BigMike:Me too!

SoulTaker:Okay, we all have e-mails then…Let's check what's on and we talk later.

Everyone followed again an already familiar link…

_**Missed us? Thought that we wouldn't fulfill our promises? We proved that you are wrong !This Thursday we have an interesting story to tell. You might already know some facts but we all deserve to know better. Lee Red will you tell us what did you find this week?**_

**_Sure T-J! Well, last night I heard Nightwish's song, "She is my sin" coming out of a WWE locker room. Surprised__ ,I followed the source of the sound and I came in front of a scene that I wouldn't ever wait to see. It was Kane…The man who is more described as a monster rather than a human being. But I saw something that "erased" all the former statements. Kane was sobbing while looking at a photograph. He was trying to express his feelings on a piece of paper in front of him but the pen wouldn't stay still on his hands. He tried to go on for some minutes but the pain won him. He left_ _the room heading for some unknown destination. I sneaked into the room and took the paper that he had left behind. I started running away and didn't stop 'till I was sure that no one would find me. Then, I finally had the time to read the paper. I've never read something like this in my entire life._**

_Take heed, dear heart  
Once apart, she can touch nor me nor you  
Dressed as one  
A wolf will betray a lamb_

_**I will never know why I'm doing this. It's true that I'm a monster and monsters are not supposed to have feelings. But I did… Damn whoever had the idea about that stupid storyline!! If only it didn't exist I wouldn't betray myself.**_

**"_Falling in love is the most wonderful thing in life." they say! That's all __NONSENSE! _**

**_My life became worse since my eyes met hers. Damn __emotions! I did believe that she loved me. But my hope faded. So if I didn't have her no one else would. The Miz and Randy Orton learnt what the consequences of my rage are. But she doesn't understand what I feel for her. She thinks that I betrayed her by hurting the people that she cares for. She doesn't know what I feel about her. Why Kelly? How can you be so blind? I love you. You'll never know how much. Don't be afraid of me anymore. Wolves don't always betray the lambs…_**

_Lead astray the gazers  
The razors on your seducing skin  
In the meadow of sinful thoughts  
Every flower`s perfect_

_**I can't deny I've hurt you. I apologize for that. I'm not amazing, I'm just a man. When I take a look at your scars, the wounds in your perfect skin, the fear in your eyes I always remember that it is my entire fault. I didn't want to change you but I did. I'm sorry.**_

_To paradise with pleasure haunted by fear_

_**Just give me a chance. We can make great things together. Lovers rule the world.**_

_A sin for him  
Desire within  
A burning veil  
For the bride too dear for him  
A sin for him  
Desire within  
Fall in love with your deep dark sin __I do envy the sinners_

I am the Fallen  
You are what my sins enclose  
Lust is not as creative  
As its discovery

To paradise with pleasure haunted by fear

A sin for him...

Bless me, undress me  
Pick your prey in a wicked way  
God I must confess...I do envy the sinners...

_**Who do I think I fool? I'm never going to tell her how I feel. Damn you Nightwish!**_

_**He slammed his fist on the table and left the room his eyes still full of tears. I can't really blame him T-J love must be quite painful for him…**_

_**Lee, there is only a thing I've got to say:"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb"**_

_**Thanks to all our readers!! See you next week!**_

_**Greetings,**_

_**T-J and Lee Red**_

All the superstars were in a huge shock! They couldn't understand how dared those girls to invade in such a serious matter. Then, there was a realisation.

HBK: Dudes, where is Kane?

SoulTaker:I don't think that he ever signed in.:(

Stephy: Sorry, guys…:(:(:(Kane quit the WWE yesterday. I didn't know the reason until now…

Holla Baby: Oh no!

_Holla Baby is offline._

_A/N:Sorry to cut it in case you didn't notice,"Holla Baby" is Kelly Kelly's msn what do you want to happen next?Do you want Kane back to the WWE?What do you want Kelly to do?_

_I own nothing exept of the idea which was inspired from the song "She is my sin" from Nightwish_

_Special thanks to Esha Napoleon, Ainat and Anival Luvr 4 Life who reviewed Chapter 1:)_


End file.
